Who should I Choose!
by ShortXCakeXLover
Summary: Summary: Tsuna and Reborn were best friends until, Reborn broke his curse. So Tsuna and Reborn were chilling as usual until, Tsuna liked Reborn. Reborn liked Tsuna. Hibari likes Tsuna. They don't know the fact that they like each other. But Tsuna has this feeling for Hibari ALSO. He can't pick at all. *there will be a new mafia* *rating(s) may go up*
1. The party

Reborn and Tsuna were very fond that they had each for a 10 months. They celebrated Reborn curse, they all got drunk besides Tsuna.

(Celebration)

"J-Judaime *hiccup* Have some "juice"! " Gokudera spoken shoving liquor in his face.

"G-Gokudera! I don't need. As you see I ate a lot, and no room for drinks." Tsuna mentioned like he was in hell.

"H-Hai *hiccup*" Gokudera said.

Bianchi walked up to Reborn acting all sassy.

"R-Reborn*Hiccup*, why don't *Hiccup* "dance" with me?" Bianchi said clinging on to him.

Reborn stared at her. _What the Fudge! This is my 4th girlfriend? I must be insane when I was a baby. From now on time out from me, I'm such a slut though._

"Go dance with someone else *Hiccup*."Reborn said.

"No*Hiccup* I want you!" Bianchi argued, dragging Reborn into some room.

Tsuna felt like this was going too far, first Gokudera, then Bianchi, and finally you don't want to know. He went to the stage, He caught everyone's attention.

"E-Excuse me." Tsuna announced shaking like an idiot.

EVERYONE stared at Tsuna including Hibari, and Mukuro. Tsuna started sweating.

"I-I know we are enjoying the party, but we need to end. Well it's more on Reborn choice because this is His party. I'll go tell him, now." Exclaimed Tsuna.

He knew Reborn and Bianchi was there but, didn't know what they were doing. Some people try to stop Tsuna but, Tsuna touched the door knob. He knocked.

"R-Reborn, shall we stop the party because it's going too far and, mom wouldn't like it." Tsuna exclaimed.

There was no reply, he called his name again. He couldn't take any hesitate, he opened the door. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"R-R-Reborn, what the hell are you doing." Tsuna whispered.

He didn't reply.

Tsuna shut the door, he turned around with a smile.

"Since there doing Chocolate swirl time, we'll end the party." Tsuna answered.

Everyone whined but the vongola family. The mafia police pushed them all out. Tsuna sigh in relive, the only problem was Reborn and Bianchi. He sweat dropped.

"Think on the bright side, there all gone besides the sound in the room." Tsuna said smiling like an idiot.

"Kufufu, I shall take my leave now. Thanks for the "party" Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said turning into mist.

Tsuna was happy he didn't get stabbed this time. Hibari came up to him. His head was ready to burst.

(Flash back)

Everyone was celebrating for Reborn and Tsuna's birthday. Mama has gone out for the week with her husband, Letmisu. Tsuna was going outside for the fresh air. Hibari was there standing like he was waiting for him. Tsuna was about to speak but covered his mouth with his hands. He placed his back to the back to the wall and side walked, quietly. Hibari turned around.

"HIIEE! W-what makes you here? Aren't you walking around Nami middle?" Tsuna said crossing his fingers behind him.

"Hn. The other herbivores are doing that. Is it your birthday?" Hibari said walking up to him.

"Y-yea..yes, Hibari-san." Tsuna going further away.

"Happy birthday herbivore, there something on your lips." Hibari said.

"Really, I'll wipe my mouth then." Tsuna said walking towards the house.

"No need, I have." Hibari said walking a little faster.

Tsuna was at his limits, he can't go any further away. Hibari was right in front of him. Tsuna was amazed and felt wrong. Amazed because Hibari came so fast, and felt wrong cause they were 1 inch apart.

"S-so, where's the nap-" Tsuna was cut off.

Hibari kissed his lips, not a peck, an actual kiss. Tsuna turned all pink-ish-red-ish. But Tsuna _liked it._

"That was for taking all my time." Hibari said.

He left.

(End flash back)

"Hn." Hibari said, he left.

Tsuna was in relieve. Yamamoto and Gokudera said thank you and left, drunk. The last one was Lambo. Tsuna walked around looking for him.

"Lambo! Lambo!" Tsuna said.

He looked at Reborn's "room".

"Nene, dame-Tsuna what are they doing? Looks fun, let's do it! But the game better be fun!" Lambo said entering.

Tsuna stopped him before entering.

"Let's play something else." Tsuna said a hurt on what he sees.

* * *

A/N:

Okay this is the redone due to the grammar... Tell me if anything is wrong with it... Plz review!

Ciao ciao


	2. Not what I wanted

Ever since that day (party), Tsuna felt like he was jealous. He never felt like this at all. His mom went somewhere, Reborn has been watching me 24/7 the day they left.

"Chaos, Dame-Tsuna stop thinking of the party and the "simplest homework". Reborn said sipping coffee.

"I thought I told to stop calling me Dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna grabbing his shirt.

"Well, someone is pissed today." Reborn said turning around walking.

Tsuna sigh, Who said life was simple. Tsuna grabbed his special pencil, and started his homework.

(Hour 1 pass)

Tsuna was sleeping, like an angel. Reborn walked in pissed and blushing.

"*clear throat* CHAOS, WELL DAME-TSUNA I THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING YOUR HOMEWORK. LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE DONE, SO LET THE Genus CHECK THE WOORK" Reborn said sipping coffee, for energy.

Tsuna shot up, he wiped off his saliva that came out of his mouth.

"Reborn, at least make a good greet so I know you're here." Tsuna said yawning.

"Tch, I did." Reborn said, taking the hw.(A/N: HW=homework)

Tsuna puffed his cheeks, then rubbed his eyes, and finally since his shirt was really big for him, the shoulder sleeve came down. Reborn glanced at him, his cheeks were so puffy he could "bite" them. His eyes were shining like a baby woke up. Last but not least, his soft skin, he can image him touching the soft, pure skin. Tsuna leaned closure to see his work.

"Dame-Tsuna, your to close move away a bit." Reborn said stuttering for the first time.

Tsuna thought that was rare but, just moved closure. Reborn flicked him in the head.

"Oi, Reborn why did you don't that? It hurt, wana feel it?" Tsuna said getting his fingers ready.

"Yeah sure, I'm really scared, don't hit me I'm just like Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said sarcastically.

Tsuna got madder and went towards to him, it seems he has fallen on his chest.

"You're so fat Tsuna get off, I'm ready to blow in to pieces." Reborn said staring at him.

"No, if you take back your words, then I'll get off." Tsuna said huffing and puffing.

Reborn had to do the hard way. He pushed him forward hard, it made Tsuna fall on his butt. 'Then' Reborn pushed him further down, they were only an inch away.

"Now you little boy, this is why you don't mess with the greatest, number 1 mafia hitman." Reborn said biting Tsuna lips, after.

Tsuna eyes were watery due to the pain, his lips bleed. Tsuna couldn't hold the pain and screamed a little. Reborn liked the sound, but had to stop, or Tsuna won't forgive him. He got off him.

"*Sniff* you should go to the wall of shame! Reborn this is not like you, I like you when you were a little baby, so cute and chubby. Now go to the wall of shame!" Tsuna said wiping the blood off.

"I'm so sorry, I like you when your in your hyper will mode, so serious and cool. Now regular you're just a twerp" Reborn said chuckling.

Tsuna started crying.


	3. Useless Argue

Reborn felt sorry for Tsuna, it's like he really wanted to go to the wall of shame Tsuna made up. Whenever he walked up to Tsuna, he would either run away or turn his head the other way.

"Chaos, Tsuna do your work." Reborn said sitting down with coffee.

Tsuna looked the other way doing his work.

"What more are you going to do, to me. All you do is ignore me." Reborn exclaimed.

"To say sorry to me." Tsuna said.

"What? Sorry? I only called you a twerp, that's it." Reborn argued.

"NO, THAT'S NOT ALL OF IT! YPU SHOULD GO ON YOUR KNEES AND SAY, FORGIVE ME MERCY ON THE PITY LITTLE GUY." Tsuna shouted.

"CHE! LIKE I WOULD, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS ON ME LIKE A 200 POUND BOY!" Reborn said.

"NO! YOU BITE MY LIPS, IN THE END IT BLEEDED! I COULD HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF BLOOD LOSS." TSUNA DECLARED.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S A TUNA! PLUSE YOU CAN'T DIE FOR LITTLE BLOOD." Reborn yelled.

"TUNA?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE 10TH GENERATION TUNA? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, MISTER STRONG GUY?" Tsuna stated catching his breath.

'I GOT MORE UP MY SLEEVES YOU KNOW? TUNA IS LIKE PLANNED FOR ME! WANT TO KNOW PLAN B? PLAN B IS. THE ONE THAT TRAINED YOU INTO THE 10TH GENERATION BOSS. AT LEAST SAY THANK YOU.' Reborn said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I MAY BE A TUNA, BUT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT WHO I AM. FINE IT'S LIKE THIS THEN. I TUNA WILL BE THE AWESOME, WONDEFUL, AND HANDSOME BOSS! But Giotto would go first as you see." Tsuna yelled.

"Very funny, tuna. Do your work, you're wasting your time." Reborn said sipping coffee like nothing happened.

"Hmph."

* * *

A/N:

How is it so far with the grammer and the story? Hibari will be coming out in the next chap! Just to let you know Hibari will not die. Hehe, but guess. keep guessing!

stay tuned!

Ciao ciao!


	4. Dang it

After that day of argue, Tsuna started going to school often.

(School)

Tsuna ran to school, with a sandwich in his mouth.

"Judaime! Wait up!" Gokudera exclaimed running.

Tsuna turned around and looked at him.

"Hurry up Gokudera, class will start and _you never know what he'll do to you._

(Bell rings)

"HIEE! Hurry up, we are late!" Tsuna said running.

By the time Tsuna almost touched the door, Hibari locked it. He came out.

"Why are you late, _herbivore_?" Hibari said.

Tsuna was shaking all over, while Gokudera was taking out his bombs.

"Eh…. Because I was late." Tsuna replied stuttering.

"Hn, Herbivore that's no excuse, you shall see me after school. Gokudera you have detention a whole week." Hibari exclaimed opening the door.

Tsuna ran in, while Gokudera was staring at Hibari.

(Lunch)

Tsuna ran to the roof like always. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He took a deep breath. Tsuna kicked the door, open. He walked towards like nothing happened. Tsuna sat down, and starting eating his lunch. Then, he got dizzy, _what's happening to me?_ He got knocked down.

(1 hr later)

Tsuna opened his eyes, slowly. All he heard was a pencil sound.(A/n: Hibari is writing).

"You're up tuna?" Hibari said.

"T-tuna? My name is not tuna." Tsuna said shooting up.

"I never said Tuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said looking up.

_I must be hearing things._

Hibari kept writing, Tsuna got up slowly without Hibari knowing. Hibari glanced at him. Tsuna got the chills up his spine. He checked the time, _4:30_.

"Hibari-san, I have to go. My mom will get worried, and Reborn will kill me." Tsuna said.

"Hn, you said something? Sorry I didn't hear it." Hibari replied.

"I said.._ think of something!_ I like your.. shirt, your pants, and your..pencil._ What in the world was that?! No wonder I'm Dame-Tsuna. It's not Tsuna its..Tuna._

Hibari made a confused sign. That wasn't good, Hibari got up and walked towards Tsuna.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"You got something on your _lips_." Hibari said, slightly licking his bottom lips.

"Really? Where?" Tsuna replied rubbing everywhere.

Hibari tipped his chin up, he leaned closure. Tsuna was all red, Hibari placed his lips on Tsuna's. Before Hibari shoved his tongue into Tsuna's mouth the door slammed open.

"Chaos." Someone said.

* * *

A/N:** Long time no see my favorite Viewers! At the last part you know who it is.. so ill end it here, and ill post the next chap today. if you have not read my other fanfics please read them. Ill continue "the girl" maybe later including the "the new café"! So hold your seats and continue reading!**

**CIao cio**


	5. He's Mine

"Chaos." Someone said.

Hibari looked up. _You came in the wrong time_. Reborn came out with his gun, pointing up.

"Reborn! This is not what you think, it is!" Tsuna exclaimed shacking.

"We'll talk about this at home. I'll handle this, fellow." Reborn replied getting his gun ready.

"Reborn! Stop it he didn't do anything! Really! Let's just go home!" Tsuna replied.

Reborn glanced at Hibari, then Hibari stared at him.

Hibari-_ He's mine_.

Reborn- _Get your dirty hands off him_.

Reborn helped Tsuna up, they walked away.

(Home)

"Tsu-kun, where have you been? It's late." Tsuna mom exclaimed worried.

"Ah, I lost something." Tsuna chuckled.

"Oh okay, next time tell someone to help you. Lambo and I-pin got worried, that you got captured by someone." Tsuna mom smiling.

"Eh, okay. I'll come out when it's dinner." Tsuna replied.

Reborn and Tsuna went up the room. There has been an awkward silence since then.

"So, Reborn how's your day?" Tsuna said.

"It has been fine, now that you're away from the little weak pipsqueak." Reborn replied sipping his warm coffee.

Tsuna jumped on his big bed (A/N: the bed is a queen size). He grabbed the huge pillow and shoved his face in it. There was dust everywhere, Reborn couldn't take the cuteness. Reborn sat right next to him on the bed. The thing is Tsuna didn't realize. Reborn was waiting until he notices. Tsuna shot up, since he was out of oxygen. Reborn picked up Tsuna and placed him, in front of him.

"Eh, Reborn what are you doing?" Tsuna exclaimed confused.

"Just wait and see." Reborn said smirking.

Tsuna- _What the heck._

Reborn- _Hehe, enjoy it._

Reborn hugged Tsuna really tight that he couldn't escape. Tsuna was really confused. Reborn placed his fingers on his neck, lightly. It slid down slowly, Tsuna got the chills fast. Reborn bit his ears lightly.

"R-reborn! What are you doing?!"Tsuna exclaimed all nervous.

"Punishment." Reborn said.

Tsuna stared frozen. _Oh this ain't good at all. _Reborn unbuttoned Tsuna's buttons. Tsuna tired to stop him but, he couldn't make a budge. He felt the cool air press his creamy skin. He was frozen, but he _enjoyed it_. Once Reborn loosen up, Tsuna turned around quickly and pinned Reborn to the bed.

"T-Tsuna?" Reborn said confused.

Tsuna- _He stuttered for the first time!_

Reborn- _Feisty, show me what you can do._

(Tsuna mom)

She walked upstairs to get Tsuna.

*knock*

"Tsu-Kun? Tsu-kun? Dinner is ready. Are you still working? If you are mama is sorry to interfere. I'll place the food outside." Tsuna mom said.

(A/N: Nana thinks Kyoko and Tsuna are doing chocolate swirl time.)

_Tsu-kun is growing up~._

_(Room)_

Tsuna kissed Reborn on the cheeks. Reborn stared, it was... Weird. _You can do better than that!_ Reborn then pushed Tsuna back, now he was pinned on the bed. Reborn slightly licked his bottom lips. He licked cheek then down to his neck.

"Reborn." Tsuna whispered.

(Time skip)

In the morning Tsuna was limping everywhere. In school Hibari kept his eyes glued to him. Tsuna tried not to limp, but in the end it hurts.

_Curse Reborn._ Was all Tsuna said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wuz up my fellow viewers? this chap is quite short but also a sorry gift. its a sorry gift cuz I never got to update like crazy. so sorry. **

**please review if you can! ill be waiting. you review you get plushies of Hibari , Reborn and Tsuna!(JK)For now enjoy and **

**Ciao Ciao! ^^**


	6. The project

Few days passed until Hibari joined Tsuna's class room. He would either sleep, kill people during the lessons or, throw his tonfas whenever the teacher stutters. The only reason Hibari joined the class, was because there will be this project and you have to work with a partner. He left the work to Kusakabe, and the other discipline people.

Teacher- Now, I'll give you 10 seconds to find your partner. Anyone you can work with.

The teacher was counting all the way to ten. The students bump into each other or not making a crowd. When Hibari stood up yawing, he went to Tsuna that was about the go to Gokudera. Before that happened Hibari quickly pulled him to him.

"Hibari, I have a partner. Yeah know?" He said trying to be free from his grip.

"Then you would just leave me alone? Even though I worked this hard to be in the vongola family? I shall quit then." Hibari replied.

"That's not what I mean Kyoya! Just.. Whatever." Tsuna said giving up.

Hibari was at least happy he can have his beloved person.

Teacher- 9,10. Kids freeze, the person next to you is your partner.

The students would either make groans, or no sound. The teacher told us about the project.

Teacher- Well every class is doing this, so I shall see people work _together_. So there are 3 projects. Before you complain, listen may be you'll like it. The first project is making a brochure, because a lot of different people come from unlikely places. So they are new. So you talk about the school. The second project is, there is going to be a festival in 2 weeks. Make a cook book, be creative, and the fun part is you make your own food. The last project is you are going to talk about your partner. What they like, dislike, and the things people didn't know. Also we will do this at school and home. Bring your supplies.

The class didn't make much noise. They started connecting the tables, then they ate lunch. Hibari didn't have lunch though, in his office he would work. When he looked at Sawada food, his stomach growled. Tsuna stared at him weird, Hibari looked the other way.

"U-um, Hibari you want? I have another chopstick. I made it, it's not Bianchi poison cooking." He said holding the chopstick.

"Hn, fine. If I get poisoned you won't see day light tomorrow." He replied.

Tsuna gave the chopsticks to Hibari. When Hibari ate Tsuna's eggroll, it was heaven. He tried not to put the chopstick in his mouth though.

"Well, how is it?" Tsuna said curious.

"Hn, better than nothing. Pretty good." Hibari said trying to keep the wonderful heaven joy inside.

"Oh, okay I also cook for Reborn. But in the end eat throws the bowls at me so yeah." He said.

Hibari just stared at him. _I'll kill him one day. _Soon there was a loud bang, everyone screamed. Some people were already died, blood was splatting everywhere.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the grammer and short chappie. ^A^. please review if you can! And enjoy school tomorrow!

(I hate school)

Ciao ciao!


	7. BANG!

It was a big day yesterday, communicating with his _new_ lover. After school was done, Hibari HAD to go to Tsuna house to the project.

(House)

They went up to Tsuna's room, of course it was messy.

"I'm sorry with the room is really messy, just sit on the bed I'll clean it up. My mom will bring the snacks soon." Tsuna said greeting him to his room.

The only word Hibari was _disgusting_. He sat on the bed, it was big. Tsuna rolled up his sleeves, and started working. Hibari only saw his movements. _I will win Tsuna's heart._ Tsuna glanced at him, then smiled. His smile was cheerful, and lovely. He was holding books that were over his shoulder. When he tripped, Hibari quickly went to help him. The books fell slow, Tsuna then fell on the books but the books hit Hibari soft creamy face. Tsuna's eyes widen.

"You okay?!" Tsuna said taking the books away from his face.

"I'm fine." He got up slowly.

Tsuna ran to his fridge and took out an ice pack, he crushed it then ran to Hibari. Hibari just sat the bed, upset. _What in the world was that! Now he's going to act very different!_ Tsuna sat down and placed the cold pack on his cheeks. Hibari looked the other way, Tsuna anyways placed the ice pack on his face.

"I'm really sorry! I'm just clumsy! _Well that was a bad excuse._ Put this ice pack on your cheek. It will at least help you recover." He said touching his cheeks.

"Hn, herbivore and what happens if I don't go to school? If I don't you won't see day light the next day. So say your prayers that you won't get bitten to death." He exclaimed.

Tsuna just made a quick peck on his cheeks.

"_You have to feel better."_ He said walking to the fallen books.

Hibari blushed lightly, it has been his first time. There was this feeling inside in him, he really didn't feel. The doors opened, Tsuna mom came in with bunny apples, and some orange juice. Including Lambo and I-pin came in. Hibari felt this weird feeling that someone was staring Tsuna. The time Tsuna mom left there was a bullet sound. The windows cracked, the glass hit I-pin and Lambo. The most important was where the bullet was heading. It shot Tsuna in the neck.

Tsuna mom slammed the door opened and screamed. There was blood everywhere, near the window and the carpet. She first she went to check up on kids then to Tsuna.

"Tsu-Kun! Tsu-Kun stay with me! You can't leave yet!" She said holding his hands.

Hibari ran to him, he wrapped a blanket around to keep him warm.

"M-mom, i-I'm f-fine. Don't wor-"

Tsuna fainted. His mom screamed more, she quickly called the police and the ambulance. Her tears were like waterfalls, Hibari helped Lambo and I-pin. When his mom was in the kitchen, getting something to cover, Hibari sat right next to Tsuna. A tear drop fell on Tsuna cheeks. He was going to get revenge.

They quickly brought Tsuna, I-pin, and Lambo to the hospital. They had to send Tsuna to the operation room. His heart beat was very slow. Tsuna mom cried very loud.

(Tsuna head)

_Is this the end? I haven't even met Reborn face. Mama don't feel that sad, you have I-pin and Lambo. _Tsuna saw the bright lights.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Don't worry he will die. (JK) well maybe though, up to the reviews. Even though Tsuna dies the story is not done they find the sniper guy and ect. In the hospital, when you go to a certain place is it a operation room? If not please tell it on the review or the PM messaging! Just by looking at my Review there isn't that muck then I thought. But no Push! review if can! Please read my other Fanfics if possible. and "the girl" story I made is not done. it's just that I'm still waiting for the reviews.(You'll know if you read it!) Sorry about the grammars and the long A/N! Sorry about the sudden scene! **

**For now,**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	8. Who am I?

Tsuna has been in the hospital for a long time. He missed Reborn and Hibari, the pain has been pounding on his chest. The door opened, it was a new face. Tsuna freaked out, before that he got knocked out. There was this sleeping gas in the air and no one was there.

(Room)

Tsuna blinked his eyes, then his eyes widen. There was a gap between them.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"S-sawada Tsunay-yoshi." He replied dizzy.

"Do you know who we are? I suppose you are the 10th generation boss." He exclaimed.

"W-what how do you know?" Tsuna said looking up.

"Cause I know everything about you." He walked up to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up, it looked like Hibari but it wasn't. It was a friend in the past. He tried to remember who he was. It was not a budge. He lift up his chin, he licked his lips. (A/N: he did not lick Tuna's lip, his lips). Tsuna had butterflies in his stomach. He tried to move but, it was no use he was tied up to the chair.

"W-what are you doing?" Tsuna said sweat dropping.

"You'll know soon." He replied.

He lick Tsuna lips, I tasted like cherry.

(Flashback)

"T-tsu-kun, his mother said. Here put it on your lips, your lips are dry.

Tsuna looked at the flavor. _Cherry sweet tart,_ _long taste_. He didn't want to hurt his mom feelings, so he put it on. His mom left to check on I-pin and Lambo.

(Flashback ends)

The boy wanted more, _the taste is very rich._ He put his tongue in side Tsuna's mouth. He bit Tsuna's tongue, it started to bleed. Tsuna was shaking everywhere, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have his pills (Aka: Hyper will pill), nor a dying will bullet. _Make it stop._ He got knocked out quickly.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hello, guy(s)! Long time no see! IN forgiveness of the short chap I will post another one after this...Hehe you don't know who it , hint: New mafia. His name will be revealed in the next chap so stay tuned! Also keep up the good work though(review, favorite, ect). Do not READ further on cause it goes strange from there, so don't read until the next next chap. But there will be fighting in the next chap so up to you folks!**

**Ciao ciao**


	9. Life saver

A/N:

Read in your own caution! And more importantly stay tuned!

* * *

When Tsuna woke up he was on the bed. Tsuna was shaking everywhere. _What?! Why I didn't do anything though! Well only with Reborn but, it was in the house!_ The blanket were filled with some blood. Tsuna wrapped himself with the blanket. It was one huge bed though, they had curtains around it.

Tsuna fell asleep, he felt lonely and sad. The setting was sunset time, the sky was peachy and rainbow color, but very light. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, the setting is like sword art online ep 24. When Asuzna was there.) Tsuna felt hungry, there was nothing for him to eat or drink. Then a huge sound came close. When they opened the gates, the same person came in. He had a few snacks and a juice bottle for Tsuna.

When he sat on the bed, Tsuna was drooling a little. He opened one of the snack bars, it was those super sticky bars but healthy for you. So like organic for the body. He ripped 1/5 of the bar and fed Tsuna. Tsuna received it and kept chewing. _So chewy, taste like mama sweet tarts._ He sank in the bar. Then he kept feeding Tsuna. Then he opened a juice bottle. This one was Concord grape juice, very healthy for you, and long lasting flavors. He tilt the bottle on his mouth, a little dripped on the neck. It kept going down fast. Tsuna didn't care he liked the drink.

Tsuna has finished one of the drink and the snack bars. He felt so full but not that much though.

"Will you repay me? I did feed you and _cared_ for you." He said bluntly.

"W-well there's nothing I can do really. I can cook, do the girl things. What I mean by girl work is the daily jobs." Tsuna said smiling.

"*chuckle*, you can _entertain people _right?" He said moving the tray to the ground.

"Um, you mean by playing? Um not really, I can do chess, checker, and hungry hippo, tag, and Pokémon cards." He replied.

He signed. The other teen pushed him on to his back. He went under the blanket, before he unwrapped it. Tsuna had a lot of butterflies in his stomach. He kissed Tsuna, _hard_. He couldn't breathe, either he quickly moves his mouth to get oxygen or not breathe. Tsuna had plan A with him. _Bite his tongue. Then he'll lose the power, and I can get oxygen. This plan A goal is get plenty of oxygen._

Tsuna bit his tongue, _it worked!_ Tsuna quickly moved his mouth to the side and started to breathe. He (other partner) got surprised. He unbuttoned Tsuna shirt. _Code red! Code red! _That phrase was ringing in his mind. The juice mark that was dripping was dried up. It has stopped at his neck/chest. He licked the juice mark. Tsuna let out a little moan. (A/N: the partner is already undressed). He yanked down his pants all the way to the bottom.

_Sugar! Plan B! Um.. Move to the corner of the bed? Let's try it though! High hopes!_ Tsuna tried out his new Plan B. His goal was to act scared. He moved to the corner but, when he moved his leg was in a cramp. Tsuna let out a little pain noise, but a silent one. The teen went up, around Tsuna's height.

* * *

(5 Mins pass)

"_"

Tsuna had no plans left hew only had plan A-C. Memories kept going through his head. During the 5 min he would either moan or something entering him(body, stomach area). Then the gates broke.

* * *

A/N:

**I bet you yelling or shouting at me I didn't continue the chocolate swirl time thing. Well i'm not sure if its good or yeah. Say it all in the review comment. Also i'm sorry I lied, I told you that I would tell the name but I did not. Im sorry! The next chap will talk about the teen past! Please i'm awaiting for lots of reviews! Also sorry if I spelled Sword art online girl name up there! Sorry for the people who are perfect and like her! Should I change the rating though to M? Not sure though, the system and yeah. not sure if chocolate swirl time will happen a lot.**

***Cough* *She can die though* *Cough* Nothin, I said nothing guys, just your mind!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	10. Hibari and Reborm!

The gates broke. Reborn and Hibari were in a fighting position.

"Hey, herbivore. What are you doing with my possession?" He said glaring at him.

"Oi, reborn how did you find me? Really." Tsuna said.

"Chaos. Shut up dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sweat dropped. He looked at the teen on top of him. _Hm, if I push him then, he fall off. Last but not least, this is risky though. Then m-my, NO! Not their!_ Tsuna either ways pushed him, and wrapped himself in a blanket. Hibari ran for the opponent. He strikes him with his tonfas. The boy moved back and snapped. His clothes were on.

Reborn quickly ran for Tsuna. He grabbed him and told Hibari to knock him out. Hibari had no choice but listen to Reborn and knock him out. Hibari dragged him on the floor and went to the vongola base.

(Vongola Base)

Hibari tied him to a chair. Soon he dumped a cold bucket of water. The teen jolted up. He looked around, it was only a chair and paper work.

"Hn, Herbivore why did you take away Sawada Tsunayoshi? What is your deal with the boss?" Hibari said glaring at him.

The teen didn't reply. Hibari took out Dino's whip out of nowhere. He looked at Reborn, it was a signal that it was about to go down. Reborn took away Tsuna to another room. Hibari put a sharp hook at the end of the whip. He grinned.

* * *

While Reborn was taking Tsuna to another room. He stood there standing, no noise or sound. Reborn put his hands on Tsuna's shoulder. He smacked the hand away. He turned around facing Reborn. Tsuna tippy toed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"If i-it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here, _at all_." Tsuna mumbled while crying a little.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here with you." Reborn exclaimed.

* * *

Hibari was whipping the teen constantly. He was all bloody.

"Now then, who are you?" Hibari looked at the blood on the whip.

"*spit blood* Che, can't tell you. Order from the boss." He said.

"Oh I see how it is. I shall snap the sense out of you." Hibari whipped him.

(Flashback)

"_Bossu! I ready for my duty!" Akki said._

_ "__Hn, whatever you can just die. You're no use to this family." The boss said._

_Akki looked down at the floor weeping. He left without saying a word. His mission was to harass the 10__th__ boss and assassinate him. But Akki almost declined the mission, but he wanted to show his boss what he can do for the family. _

(Flashback end)

Akki Arashi wanted to go with his parents that died in a car accident.

"A-akki Arashi." He Akki mumbled.

"Hm? You said something?" Hibari said stopping the whip.

"Akki Arashi, the Makai Mafia. Age 17, high school student. Flame is mist." Arashi said.

"Well, well, well now you speak. Now next question, why did you harass my possession?" Hibari said lifting his chin.

_What you harass him also? What's wrong with this family?_

"It was my mission. I cannot tell further on. It is against the Makai Family." Akki exclaimed.

"Fine you'll be staying here for a night. But all depends on the 10th vongola boss." He said leaving.

Akki nodded. He at least had the time to know them.

* * *

A/N:

**Hello! What do think about this chapter? Is it better than then other one? I hope so! Well Akki Arashi has a meaning so you can go define it including the mafia name...Hehe they sound cool right? The past will happen more often in the next chap. im making another fanfic soo please review and read the other chap!**

**Ciao ciao!**


	11. Akki question

Tsuna let Akki stay in the house for the time being. Akki, took a cold shower then came out with the cold. He sneezed everywhere he went. Akki entered his time being room. When he opened the door, the room had Tsuna inside. Tsuna smiled, he tapped the bed.

"Why you in the room? Shouldn't you be doing paper work or something?" Akki asked.

"Well, yes but wanted to check on you. Also you didn't put ointment on injures right? I'll help you." Tsuna said smiling.

Akki, smirked and ruffled his hair. He sat down and let Tsuna treat his injury.

"Do you remember me though? The past?" Akki said, looking the other way.

"What are you talking about, Akki? Also you do know Arashi means storm? It's funny, your parents named you Akki Arashi." Tsuna exclaimed.

"You have a problem? Sawada Tsunayoshi. Did you know Tsuna means tuna? I bet the ocean fishes will like you more than me." Akki said.

Tsuna took it literally, he finished treating Akki. Tsuna left while Akki was sleeping. Tsuna thought about the question. _Do you remember me?_ Tsuna thought about it, and got sleepy. He was to tired that he fell to the floor and started sleeping.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short chap guys! I didn't want to spoil everything at once. Just to let you know Akki is Tsuna's C-...Never mind spoil right there. So for now Bye!**

**Ciao ciao**


	12. Wow

Gokudera was walking around the hallways looking for Uri. On the way finding Uri, he kicked something.

"Oi! Don't sleep on the floor! You don't even know if Uri took her time there! I haven't bought her a litter box so yeah." Gokudera said.

Tsuna moaned, not wanting to get up.

Gokudera took a close look. _Oh my god, JUDIAME!_ Gokudera picked him up, and brought him to his room. He rushed there, when he opened the room, it was dark. He couldn't find the switch so, he started searching for his bed. He tripped on a book, and fell on him. Thank god it was the bed, but he fell on Tsuna's lip. Gokudera blushed, Tsuna didn't know what was happening though. He wrapped his arms around Gokudera neck. Tsuna kissed, but it was pressing harder. Gokudera was in a danger zone, he did many ways to escape. Overall Gokudera liked it though. He got out of his grip, he went his room.

(Gokudera Room)

Gokudera only took off his top shirt and pants, (p.s-boxers only). He went on his bed. He thought of the kiss, Gokudera shook his head. _Boss didn't know so I'll let it pass. Yeah, then he won't know! Smart ass Gokudera is here!_ Gokudera went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry about the short chapter! Really i am...i think.. Well overall of the story is it going well? If not please put it in the review! do not put, Bad grammar, i know that.**

**Ciao ciao**


End file.
